celestial_ribbonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion
Orion is the main character of the Celestial Ribbon. Personality Orion is usually distant and reserved, although occasionally enjoying festivities or the like. He doesn't speak much of himself and often keeps secrets, and most of the time he only focuses on his job as a mercenary. When he needs to, he can be incredibly threatening. Under the surface, he is incredibly ambitious and caring for others, but events in his life have led him to push these traits down, causing him to become callous and grim. History Orion was born in the outskirts of Clarity, living in a moderately well-kept home outside the inner city wall. He wasn't the most sociable, and his only friend was the young rabbitfolk slave, Silkie, that his parents owned. Silkie dreampt of being a mercenary, and Orion and her made plans to become partners in the future, working as mercenaries. Orion's father left his mother when Orion was very young, and they ran into some money troubles, but lasted for a while. When Orion was 8, however, Silkie was sold off in order to feed the two of them. Orion was struck with grief. Later on in life, the family achieved more wealth from his mother remarrying and they moved into the city, and Orion attended a good school, where he met Mayla . Orion and Mayla eventually ended up going to a mercenary school together and passing with very good scores. Orion is currently escorting Syli to the city of Saelm, accompanied by Mayla. They are currently in the Western Forest. Abilities Orion is a strong and resilient melee combatant. He has exceptional strength from rigorous training, and always wears a suit of heavy plate armor. He wields a greatsword, though he is also adept at hand-to-hand combat if disarmed. Though he isn't very fast in his armor, he can still dodge rather well if he can read his opponent, being able to move out of the way as they attack instead of after, such as when fighting Altus, being able to dodge or interrupt his magic attacks, as the two have a long-standing rivalry and know of each other's tactics. His large size, large weapon, and tough resilience also give him a factor of being very intimidating to fight, which can cause some enemies to surrender to him without a fight. He does not have proficiency in actively using magic, but subtle magic may enhance his strength and combat ability. orion.png mayla and orion beach or something.png|Orion and Mayla, prepared for a beach trip orion dark.png Orion mayla.png|Orion and Mayla Trivia *Orion has given up on looking for Silkie, but Mayla still gives him hope that she might be reachable someday. *Orion has very long hair, going down to his shoulders. This is actually disadvantegous for fighters, as it could be pulled, or burned, or any manner of other things. He kept it long because Mayla made a comment when they were in mercenary school saying she liked his long hair. *Orion's father was a human, but had old elven roots, as his surname is Shade. *Altus Shade, the commander of the elven military mages, is Orion's half-brother, being the son of Orion's father and a elven woman. *Orion doesn't have a home. He stays at inns. Category:Characters